Talk:Ayumi Shinozaki/@comment-107.220.140.17-20131213071506
Sigh- Okay, I'm jumping in on this. As a comment stalker, I've noticed most people seem to absolutely despise Ayumi, saying things like 'She should've died first.' or, calling her a p***y/c*nt. My opinion on all of this is probably bias, since I am a huge Ayumi fan (In fact, she's my favourite character) but I honestly adored her throughout the games. I understand why she freaks out like she does, in fact, if I were in her situation, I'd probably act the exact same. Also, she's the one who suggested doing the charm, so she must feel guilty, right? (Bad End SPOILERS.) As for all the times she acted like a bitch to, say, Naomi. That was a bad end. Not canon. I have never seen her act bitchy towards anyone else besides from Yoshiki in Heavenly Host unless it was a bad end. I don't see people hating on.. Say.. Naomi for killing her friends WITH HER BEST FRIEND'S BODY. Honestly, as a Naomi hater, I cheered Ayumi on when she burnt Naomi's doll scrap. As for character development.. I honestly saw quite a bit of character development as the game went on. She became braver, (SPOILERS still) She faced her fears and appeased the three ghosts, despite being terrified. Also, I think she wants to do things by herself, but.. She's trapped in a place full of ghosts and bodies while she has a strong spiritual connection. Hell, even if I had Kishinuma with me, I would've been dead within five minutes. Yes, I admit she does indeed treat Kishinuma badly, but then again, maybe she's just lashing out because of the fact, oh.. I don't know.. She's the reason her friends are dying and she doesn't know what to do? Also, For the people who hate her because she doesn't love Yoshiki.. Just... Really? I don't see anyone hating Satoshi for not loving his sister. Or Naomi for not really loving Seiko. And, yes. I admit, she would not be alive if it wasn't for Yoshiki, but then again, Naomi wouldn't be alive without Satoshi. Shall we remember that one scene please? Yes, you can claim Satoshi only saved Naomi once or twice, whereas Yoshiki saved Ayumi multiple times, but shall we actually count those times? 1: In Bad Endings 2: The Pool 3: The Possessions, which she had absolutely no control over, it's not her fault she has a strong spiritual bond. 4: Going insane and keeping her calm during hard times (More or less) Honestly, I can't think of many more times. I'm sure Ayumi would've snapped out of her possession eventually, bad ends were, well, bad ends, and the pool was the only real thing he saved her from. Keeping her calm more saved Naomi, because we all know what happened when Kishinuma didn't go back with her.. This is not meant to start a flamewar, as I am just stating my opinion. Most of my opinion is from the PSP Corpse Party:Blood Covered, Repeated Fear or whatever the title is.